


Giving is Destroying

by Scorpiokagamine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character Death, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, Slow Build, Yaoi, Yuri, don't know how long this one's gonna take, none of the orginal characters are angel's or demons, somewhat slice of life, sorry - Freeform, welcome to the mind of Scorpiokagamine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiokagamine/pseuds/Scorpiokagamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels-and-demons- Multi chapter AU: Set in the original world of Shingeki no Kyojin, this story follows the fragile love between Eren and Levi, the tragic story of Lyn (OC), and a war that will led to the end of the world as they know it...</p><p>A tale of Love, Giving, and Destroying. </p><p>Mulitple shippings, different character p.o.v.'s<br/>(CURRENTLY UNDER RECONSTRUCTION)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving is Destroying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! If you read the first version of this work, than I am so sorry. Its just that I personally think the story could use some improvement, just so the storyline is more clear. I am so sorry if you read it and liked it, though I happy to inform you that its all pretty much the same. yep. Just...written better, I hope.

 

 

"Operation Eden"

Grisha Yeager

Secret Government facility

Year: 714 Season: Winter

location: Underground

 

 

I have conducted this report at the beginnings of my research and experiments. My hopes are to find a new way for humanity to defeat the titans, by using the titans own powers. I have persuaded the king by feeding him false information, claiming my research was to find the origin of titans. He has allowed me the command of several small squads of the military police to capture and cage research items- the titans. A team of my colleges who share similar ideas with me have been given permission to work with me.

Now to the question; how to draw out a titans powers?

Hm.

 

* * *

 

 

(6-10 years AF)

 

"Eren?"

I turn at the sound of my name to see Hanji holding a piece of bread to me. "Are you alright?" She reached a hand to fix her glasses so that they weren't hurting my eyes with their glare. "You seem a little out of it."

I let out a small chuckle and accept the bread. "Sorry. I was just thinking." I take a small bite of the bread and hand it back and forth between my hands. "About what?" Hanji asks, lowering down so she was kneeling in front of me. "About how this all happened." I look out to the ruined Wall Maria now going under repairs. The massive groups of people stepping out from Wall Rose, the child squawking as they got their first look at the land beyond their home. I watch as the Garrison troops direct volunteers to buildings, the Military Police discuss distribution of land. "I heard that each member of the Recon troops was going to get at least 3 acres of land." Hanji says. I snort."Not that we need it."

Hanji doesn't respond, only sits down fully. Her shoulders are hunched over. "It...all seems like a dream, doesn't it?" Her voice sounds distant. When I look at her, her eyes are far away looking up to the sky. her gaze is unfocused. 

I nod. "It feels like I've been dreaming for a very, very long time. And it's like I've just woken up." I take another bite of my bread. A brief memory of Mikasa and Armin handing a piece of bread flashes hazily through my head. "How are they?" I ask carefully. My eyes flicker to Hanji.

"Fine," She catches on to my question. "They're moving her today." I look down to the floor and nod. "There's supposed to be a memorial service, but...I've said my good byes already. And I don't see the point in getting angry at people who never knew her cry." My lips upturn in a small smile. Thank God for Hanji. "Annie?" Hanji leans back onto her palms, her legs stretching out. "She asked to be one of Honorary Pallbearers. Mikasa did, too. They seem to be in some kind of truce t the moment, but I still think Erwin's trying to keep them on opposite ends."

"And Levi?" We both pretend to not hear the hesitation in my voice. Hanji shakes her head.

"I honestly don't know, Eren." She gives me this pitiful look. "You know him as well as I do. especially with that bond thing."

"Its been quiet on his end. I can barely feel him, here and there." I tell her. She nods. "Still, Eren. He's best left alone. Let him...get his bearings again." I look away.

"Eren." Hanji shifts closer.

"Alright." I whisper quietly. "Alright, I...I will. I'll try." She shifts away again."That's all we can do."

My eyes flick back up to meet hers. "Do you...do you miss her?" My throat catches. Hanji offers me a small smile. A small breeze mess with our hair as I wait for her answer.

"Its too early to be thinking that, I think." Her eyes are far away. "But, for the moment, no, I don't." I tilt my head at her as she places a hand on her chest. "Because it still feels like she's right here. every where I look, every where I go, it feels as if she still...there.

"Yesterday I saw two little girls at the market. They were staring at this colored glass bottle with these...wide, wonder-filled eyes. As if they just saw a miracle occur. It made me think of her, and...instead of feeling sad, I felt...content. Instead of common things like remorse or jealousy or pity, I felt...joy." Hanji smiled widely, looking at me. "She loved you a lot, you know?"

"Me?" My voice jumps in surprise. "I would think she loved you and Levi, not me." She never really even knew me. I never actually got to talk to her one-on-one, like she did with so many other people. But still, it felt like she was an older sister. "True," Hanji says. "But she still loved you, Eren. She saw you as the best thing for Levi." I stare at Hanji, shocked. "She said that you made Levi come to life, in a way she and I never could. 'Its like we made the mold,' she liked to say. ' And Eren was the one to bring it to life.'"

Warmth spreads from my chest. I can feel the other end of the bond hum in approval. I'm glad that she approved of me, and it seemed Levi was happy with that.

"We have a lot to thank her for, don't we?" Hanji says, and I nod.

 

* * *

 

 

"Operation Eden"

Grisha Yeager

Secret Government facility

Year: 714 Season: Winter

location: Underground

 

Its only been a month, and already we've shown signs of promise. The test subjects that have been provided have all proven themselves. The recently caught titans are responding well to the doses Doctor Greedy and I have created. I believe we might even finish this up by next winter, maybe. But I'd be foolish to think that.

 

 

* * *

 

(???)

 

 When they head back into Wall Maria, they pass through an old alley way. The walls were covered with bird defecate and overgrown grass and tree roots pushed the stones in different directions. The uncared for walls were a familiar site for all who passed, as well as the pristine, untouched mural painted on it.

It was a depiction of a tan woman, with dark brown hair that turned so light they seemed to shine golden around her bangs. Her body was angled to face the viewer to show off her stoic beauty but still facing away from the viewers. Her eyes were a pearly white with dark circles in the center, and seemed to pierce into anyone's gaze as they looked at her. She wore a chest plate of a harvest gold color; the armor itself was shaped for her upper half perfectly and stopped at her breasts. Navy blue undergarments began where her armor ended and covered her shoulders and neck, leaving no skin exposed. Fishnet armor covered the entire length of her upper arms. As if to give her a powerful, stylish look, while remaining saint-like.  

A sliver cross was sewn onto the center of her chest, and a long dark line stretched from the middle of one end of her chest armor to the other end, horizontally and vertically. Sort of hinting at another cross. The bottom half of her armor plating formed a sort of belt right above her hips that connected in to a circle at the center, which was a circle with another cross inside of it. Once again, navy blue undergarments extended where her armor ended, covering her legs mid-thigh. Two small wings-both a dark blue color- attached at her hips, and even larger wings attached to her back stretched out to either end of the painting. Two light gray feathers connected the sides of her armor.

Her expression was stone like, but debauched, and...a little mournful. Her short hair fell to her ears, with a single, thick, long rope-like braid flowing around her. She appeared to be just about to jumping off the painted clouds beneath her; though her body language didn't seem happy about that.  In one hand, she grasped a spear. The spear seemed to be made of wood, with a star-shaped pointed end. The actual spear was the top point of the star, while the other ends seemed to be only decoration. The center of the star was carved out in an 'o' shape, though for strategical reasons or not, no one seemed to know. The wooden part of the spear had a vine carved into its side with leaves attached to it. If one squinted hard enough, he could see the words etched onto it.

" _Everything begins at the end."_

"You were my light in the darkness, and I was your morning star, Lyn."

 

 


End file.
